Battle of the Souls
by Dog Ears
Summary: Kag and Kik's souls battle for control of Kag's body. what is Inu to do? InuKag
1. Kagome DYING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha now shoo so I can go to sleep... where's my stuffed animal!?!

A/N: hi I don't know how many chapters will be in this one it a unknown one but lets just see shall we.

^-^ &-& **== @-@ -_-#

Kikyo was glaring at kagome who was on the ground battered bruised and bloody. She had a deep cut on the arm and chest if they wasn't treated Kagome would die.

"Kagome I want you to burn with the hatred I feel and the best way to do it is to kill you and let your soul burn in H*** for an eternity." Kikyo said sending one of her soul collectors in Kagome's direction.

The soul collector dragged Kagome to her feet but didn't stop. it started taking off with her, Kikyo followed after them being carried by her own soul collectors.

They disappeared into the night. Kagome nearly dead.

#Inu's Point of view# 

I woke up abruptly smelling the smell of something dieing and blood. At first I wasn't going to check it out because it was just a human. But then I looked down at the campsite and my face turned whiter than snow Kagome wasn't there.

"C***!" I cursed and shot off as fast as I could in the direction I smelled the blood.

I got to the place Kagome and Kikyo had been. 

I saw her blood it was every where. I crouched down and touched my fingers to a puddle of blood then brought it back up to my nose.

Yep no doubt about it its Kagome's blood and by the look of how much is on the ground she will die soon but I won't Let it happen even if I have to tear down this whole forest to find her I will.

I growled Dangerously. I started sniffing the air trying to find Kagome's scent but it disappears into thin air.

There is a noise in some bushes behind me and I turn ready to attack I was starting to see red.

All of a sudden a soul collector pops out of the bushes. I instantly smelled Kagome on it an when it made a break for it I followed.

It became a struggle to keep my anger suppressed so I didn't just flat out kill the stupid thing but I knew for Kagome's sake I had to let it live.

The collector led me straight to a barrier. I tried hitting it but all I accomplished was my knuckles starting to bleed.

My blood mixed with Kagome's blood that I had on my fingers and I could have swore I felt a warm sensation but I was to blinded by anger to really tell.

I tore the Tetsuseiga out of its sheath getting mine and Kagome's blood smeared on the blade.

I started slicing at the barrier but still I made no progress. Finally I used all my strength and I drove the Tetsuseiga into the barrier and I made a rip some how.

I didn't waste anytime and I ran to find Kagome in the barrier.

#End of Inu's point of view back to regular# and also we now are where kagome and Kikyo is!

Kagome felt that Inuyasha was near but she couldn't tell if he was there or if she was just hallucinating. She felt so weak and knew her body would not last much longer.

"I- Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in the softest voice barely hearable.

"Inuyasha will not be here you stupid..." Kikyo was broke off because Inuyasha jumped into the clearing.

Inuyasha's eyes were glowing red. Inuyasha never even glanced at Kikyo all he cared about was the safety of the nearly dead girl.

"Kagome." he managed to growl out but the sound of his voice wasn't too comforting.

Kagome thought she heard Inuyasha talk but all she could see was black and she couldn't hear anything at all.

Inuyasha knew he had to hurry. Inuyasha quickly turned on Kikyo and sliced her in half with no second thought.

"I will show Kagome the hatred I have felt..." was Kikyo's last words. Kikyo had left the face of the earth. 

Inuyasha ran to where Kagome's body was and he fell onto his knees.

"Kagome everything will be all right. Hold on please don't leave me!" He clutched her hand, it was becoming cold fast.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and he started to run back to the camp he had to make it in time.

* 

Kagome was looking around in the darkness screaming out Inuyasha's name. All of a sudden she felt no pain and she dropped to the ground crying she wanted Inuyasha. She didn't like the place she was isolated in. Then she saw a light it was a blinding light and she just barely made out a silhouette of a body. Kagome started running toward the light thinking it was Inuyasha standing there.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly. Kagome's breathing had gone softer and her heart beat, well there wasn't much of one.

Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on the ground he knew she wasn't gonna make it.

"Kagome please don't leave. I don't wanna be lonely again." Inuyasha held kagome's hand trying to bring some warmth back into her.

Kagome keep running toward the light. Then when she almost reached it something grabbed her she couldn't see what had her because its body was covered in the darkness.

"No I gotta get to Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and started kicking and screaming.

Finally after a few moments what ever had a grip on her let go and she ran back for the light.

She got to the light even though she could not make out the image of the person she knew it was not Inuyasha.

Kagome fell to her knees and she started crying again. But she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No tears over here." The mans voice echoed

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked she wanted to see him and that is all she could think about

"He is in the land of the living." The man said simply

Kagome's already pale face paled yet again.

"Then where am I?"

"You are at the gates of heaven." The man smiled

"No I'm dead. I don't wanna die I want Inuyasha!" Kagome stated

"You're the girl with the Shikon Jewel." The man nodded to himself "your the one then."

"I'm the one for what?" Kagome asked now confused

"You're the one with a chance to return but it is up to the Hanyou if you return or not." The man said

"Don't call him a Hanyou he has a name." Kagome was getting mad that this guy didn't call Inuyasha by his name.

"Ok then its up to Inuyasha. But there are some consequences if you return."

"I don't care as long as I'm with Inuyasha." Kagome said stubbornly

"One is your soul will be joined with his."

"Ok"

"And In doing so it makes your soul weaker, your blood and body will change to accommodate the changes. and he will change too"

"That's fine." Kagome stated.

"Fine then I shall return later I have to see if your Hanyou does what is needed for you to return." He disappeared. 

* 

Back in the living world

Kagome died Inuyasha knew it she wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating anymore.

"Kagome why did you leave? I don't care about the jewel I made it all up about you just being a jewel detector your more than that to me." He said.

Inuyasha felt the defenses on his heart fall down and shatter.

"I love you Kagome." A tear slide down his face and it fell on Kagome's lips.

Out of the clear night sky another drop fell onto Kagome's lips.

Inuyasha finally got enough courage He bent down and pressed his lips to Kagome's...

*

In the spirit world Kagome was standing there it seemed like an eternity but before she knew it the light and the darkness faded she could feel her pain and she could feel Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers.

* 

She cracked her eyes open a little shocked and yet happy at the same time.

When Inuyasha felt her heart starting to beat again he opened his eyes and saw kagome looking up at him. He broke off the kiss.

"Kagome you're alive!" He hugged her close and didn't let go.

"In--Inuyasha I love you." Kagome said not realizing that she was still badly Injured it didn't matter to her at that moment.

"I love you too Kagome..." He noticed that she was still hurt "let's go get you fixed up your still hurt." He picked her up bridal style and started walking back to the campsite.

^-^ &-& **== @_@ -_-#

Ok there is gonna be another chapter I promise and lets see if your a wolfdog fan I'm gonna finish up on this short story and the party and my black n silver twins but I'm working on a chapter so gomen its been so long.

Oh and I have to ask someone a question

Alana Star what time do you go to bed I mean at like 1:00 am I got several reviews from you.

And that also goes for Anji-Chan!

Well I gonna go

Ja Ne!

Please review!


	2. Inu meet God

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the drummer boy bodyguard service

A/N: don't ask I know you guys are wondering about the drummer boy bodyguard service.

Ok I don't know if this gonna be the last chapter because I ain't sure but I know that what Kikyo's last words will be a big deal in this one.

Well I believe I will let you read now and can you believe this is my 7th story its hard to believe.

Well read and review

^-^ &_& **== @_@ -_-#

tHey got back to the camp everyone was awake of course and Inuyasha wished shippo hadn't been awake...

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled the ball of fur slamming into kagome's chest. Kagome winced and Inuyasha growled.

"Get off shippo!" Inuyasha grabbed the fox and threw him to the ground.

"Kagome what happened?!" Sango gasped looking at the deep cuts.

"Nothing, nothing it ain't serious..."

"It ain't serious my butt! Kagome you died that is something!" Inuyasha stated

"Oh but god is a nice guy if it wasn't for you and him I wouldn't have been able to come back." Kagome said looking Inuyasha straight in the eye.

"Lady Kagome you died?" Miroku asked

"Yes." Inuyasha answered for her his grip tightening slightly on her. " Now leave us alone so I can fix kagome." Inuyasha started for Kagome's backpack.

"Oh Ok we'll leave." Sango started to round shippo up and just grabbed Miroku by the ear and drug them off.

"I'm glad Sango was here." Inuyasha said to himself. He started sifting through Kagome's backpack and finally when he got toward the bottom he found the first aid kit.

He set Kagome down and started dressing her wounds and he got a surprise when he seen he wounds were already starting to heal.

Kagome noticed he stopped and had to ask.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Uh you're already healing." He said a little confused

"Oh I guess this is the change god warned me about."

"What Changes!" Inuyasha said grabbing her by the shoulders "what did he say." Inuyasha growled

"Its nothing Inuyasha all he said is that I'll go through some changes... and the funny part is oursoulswillbejoined!" She said really fast but thanks for Inuyasha's hearing he was able to decipher the words.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha was shocked out of belief.

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice

"No it's not the soul part it's the changes... what's going to happen to you?" Inuyasha asked his voice boiling over with worry.

"Not just me you too." Kagome squeaked

"That doesn't matter I don't care about me."

"Don't say that Inuyasha." Right as soon as Kagome said that she grew fangs and her nails pointed into claws.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes were glazing over. Kagome started to feel like she was drunk and before she knew it she passed out.

Inuyasha caught Kagome as she fell to the ground.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake Up. What's wrong?" Inuyasha started to panic.

Kagome's eyes began to open and when they were fully open...

"Get off of me traitor." Kagome shoved Inuyasha away from her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"Stay away from me traitor it's all because of you that I feel this pain and for that I shall kill you but for now I take my leave." A bunch of soul collectors appeared out of no where and took off with Kagome.

"Kagome come back!" Inuyasha yelled but she disappeared into thin air.

At that moment Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran into the campsite.

"Where is kagome?" Sango asked with her boomerang in ready position thinking there was going to be a fight.

"She's gone." Inuyasha said Kagome's words ringing in his head.

"What do you mean she's gone? You had another fight with her didn't you. You're such a Jerk!" Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's head and started pulling on Inuyasha's ears.

"OWW!!!" Inuyasha roared. Sango and Miroku jumped back. Shippo yelped and hid behind Miroku.

"Hurry Miroku that's not Inuyasha suck him up!" Shippo said out of fear.

"Has he turned into a demon again?" Sango asked. Inuyasha's eyes were covered by his hair so they couldn't see if his eyes had turned red.

"It can't be possible he has the Tetsuseiga." Miroku pointed out.

"Well then what's going on?" 

Inuyasha's claws grew and sharpened, and the wind picked up just slightly around him.

"Hide Me!" Shippo covered himself with Miroku's robes.

"Inuyasha has the demon devoured your soul?" Miroku asked taking a step toward Inuyasha. All Miroku could hear was a growl and it sounded menacing.

Inuyasha couldn't hear a word that any of them had said all he heard was what Kagome said and what Kikyo said when she died.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha growled. He jumped up and started running in the direction he sensed Kagome.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked

"Kikyo." Shippo spoke up because he was the only one that heard what Inuyasha had said.

"Do you think Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together again?" Sango asked

"That's a possibility." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Well let's go to Kaede's in case that is where Kagome went." Sango said.

"That's a great Idea Sango." Miroku walked in behind her and guess what Happened...

"HENTAI!" *Smack*

Miroku fell to the ground @_@.

"Kilala." Sango said looking at Kilala. Kilala transformed and they threw Miroku on her back and headed off in the direction of Kaede's village. 

*~*

Kagome appeared at a village that has been having problems with a certain demon it was a centipede demon.

"It has returned! Run!" All the villagers was panicking. The centipede was destroying the huts and killing all the people.

Kagome charged the demon her newly found claws started to glow like her arrows normally did.

"Sacred claw!" She yelled as she split the demon in half. The human that the demon had in his jaws dropped to the ground with a sickening crack.

"AAHHH! The pain!" The man had deep teeth marks on his arm and it would probably have to be cut off.

Kagome didn't even stay for the thanks that the villagers would give her she only killed the demon to relieve some anger she felt toward Inuyasha at that moment.

"Now to find another." She said in a cold voice just like Kikyo had. She stiffened when she started to sense Inuyasha he was still very far a way but at the rate he was going he would come upon her in about a day and a half.

She walked upon a nice spot secluded in the woods.

"This is just perfect." Kagome created a barrier to conceal herself from Inuyasha.

Kagome's stomach started to growl.

"Go get me something to eat." She snapped at her soul collectors. They flew off in search of something for Kagome.

"I like this body its better than that pot that witch put me in. my skin is tan, I have claws... oh great I have Hanyou ears. I must kill Inuyasha before the souls are combined fully and the girl gets her body back." Kikyo's soul said messing with kagome's hair.

-_-#

Inuyasha was running break neck speed but then all of a sudden he couldn't sense Kagome's soul anymore.

"What happened I should still be able to sense her unless... No she can't be dead again." Inuyasha shook his head "wait I sense something... that ain't Kagome that's Kikyo but how? Kikyo is dead I killed her myself..." Inuyasha was starting to think about a conversation he had with Kaede a long time ago.

%%=

"In a reincarnated soul there is a divider that is why Reincarnated peoples souls seem larger than normal people."

"What does that have to do with Kagome and me?" Inuyasha grumbled

"Well child I have noticed you looking at Kikyo's soul through Kagome."

"Feh why would I do that?" Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air getting annoyed at the old Miko.

"Uh anyways my point is to tell you if Kanna takes kagome's portion of the soul or weakens it Kikyo's soul could take over Kagome's body." Kaede stoked at the fire that awaited kagome to return with stuff to put on it.

Inuyasha looked at Kaede but then quickly looked away. He wouldn't ever let that happen to Kagome...

%%=

"That has to be it!" Yeah He could sense her soul it was just Incredibly weak.

'Your smart for a Hanyou' boomed a disembodied voice 'well I warned Kagome that her soul would be weakened but I guess she didn't mention that to you.'

Inuyasha started turning around looking for whoever was talking.

'You won't see me I just came to warn you that if you don't bring Kagome's soul back in control of her body her part of the soul will fade away from existence.'

"I won't let that Happen!" Inuyasha barked

'Lets hope so because she only has one more day...'

"That's long enough." Inuyasha said in his normal stubborn voice that he seems to get when finding a nearly impossible challenge.

'I was hoping u would say that here take this.' a bright blue jewel appeared right in front of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha grabbed the jewel. 

"What's this for?" Inuyasha asked looking at the jewel in his palm... 

'Its....' the voice started

^-^ &_& **== @_@ -_-# 

Ok hope you liked that chapter.

Well I'm off 

Ja Ne!

Oh and one more thing review PLEASE! 


	3. Enter and exit Akki

Disclaimer: ok you know the drill so I ain't even gonna type it.

A/N: Hello peoples its almost Halloween and I hope you all have a good Halloween egging people throwing pumpkins at your principles house or what ever you gonna do. Well for all my trouble makers out there STAY OUT OF TROUBLE.

Well Read be happy and have a great time!

WAIT WAIT ok if there is someone out there that is mad I have a cure for it

Dog Ears- you'll love this.

Grab a semi-dried horse turd and throw it at something or play catch with it ^-^

^-^ &_& **== @_@ -_-#

'Its exactly what it looks like, a jewel. I don't really know what it does but I have a gut feeling'

"I thought you was supposed to be god." Inuyasha snorted

'Ya figured me out I do know but I can't tell you.'

"And why not."

"Your blood. I'm not allowed to mess with a Demons destiny.' the voice sighed

"Feh. Should have known." Inuyasha growled "well I ain't got time for this." Inuyasha started off in the direction he had last sensed Kagome's soul.

The voice just disappeared he knew Inuyasha would do whatever it took.

Inuyasha was walking at a fast pace the jewel tight in his grasp.

'I won't let anything happen to Kagome' He started running. The jewel flickered to life a small flame hidden in its depths but Inuyasha didn't take a notice to it. 

Inuyasha got to the village that Kikyo/ Kagome had been and had killed that demon.

"Was that a demon or was it a Miko?" One villager asked another as they walked passed Inuyasha

"Who Knows." The woman villager shrugged

"Momma what if it was both that would be cool wouldn't it." Her kid said jumping up and down "when I get older I wanna be a Miko Demon!"

Inuyasha ran up and grabbed the man and held him by the scruff of his neck

"Where Is She!" Inuyasha growled in his face

"A DEMON runs!" The villager yelled. The woman and child was about to run when...

"Hold it right there I wanna an answer" Inuyasha glared at the woman and man "what did the Miko Demon look like."

"Uh I think someone said she had black hair and deep blue eyes." The woman answered a little shaky 

"And she was wearing some weird looking Kimono." The guy squeaked

"It was Kagome! Where did she go?!" Inuyasha growled at the guy

"We don't know everyone was running like chickens from the demon" the kid answered.

Crack. Inuyasha fell to the ground knocked out. Behind him stood a villager that had long black wavy hair and eyes cold as cold as an iceberg yet as dark as the new moon night sky.

"Do not trust this demon he will kill you. Tie him up before he comes to" the guy ordered. Some men that had been watching the whole episode grabbed some rope and tied Inuyasha's feet together and his hands then gagged him.

"What's going on here?" The elder asked

"We caught a demon thanks to this man." One of the men villagers boomed

"How can we repay you kind sir?" The elder asked

" I need a place to bed and I'd like to see this demon burn." The man said in an icy tone

"May I ask what your name is while we get you a place to sleep in one of our spared huts"?

"My Name is Naraku" Naraku looked down at Inuyasha as they drug him away and he couldn't help but smirk. Inuyasha will die and Kikyo will gain control of an even stronger body

"This way sir." A beautiful young lady said and directed him to a hut on the other side of the village.

"Tie the demon up on the post so He can't get away."

"When are we gonna burn him?"

"Tomorrow afternoon when the sun is above us."

"Nice time. Ok we got him he ain't gonna get away." He gave the rope one good yank. They all retreated to the huts that weren't demolished.

'Inuyasha, Inuyasha come on wake up.' Inuyasha could hear Kagome's voice inside his head

'Kagome where are you?'

'Inuyasha everything will be all right won't it?' Kagome asked a little worried

'Of course don't think any other way...'

'I know but I feel my self slipping.'

'Don't worry I won't let Kikyo win.'

'Inuyasha in case it does turn out for the worst I want you to know I love you.' Kagome's voice faded

'I love you too.' Inuyasha woke up to see a young face looking up at him.

"Good you're awake." The kid from earlier sighed "do you really know the Miko Demon?"

"Yes she is mine." Inuyasha grumbled

"What do you mean yours?" The girl looked

"You'll find out when your older..." Inuyasha started pulling on the ropes that bound him "can ya cut me free I gotta get to Kagome before its too late." Inuyasha asked nicely not wanting to scare the kid away.

"Guess what?" The girl asked

"What?" Inuyasha sighed 'not another kid guessing game...'

"I wanna be a Miko Demon." The girl chirped

"Well you got the demon down pat." Inuyasha said in a whisper

" I know..." a swirl of foxfire engulfed her.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide he couldn't believe the girl was really a demon and he couldn't smell that she was.

The girl got finished transforming she looked exactly like shippo except she had lighter orange hair and her eyes was a robins egg blue.

"My name is Akki what's yours?" Akki started cutting Inuyasha out of the ropes

"Mines Inuyasha. And I have a question do you have a brother?"

"I don't know I'm orphaned... there your free." Akki jumped back and she was the same height as shippo.

"Thanks. And the reason I asked was there's a fox demon I know that looks just like you." Inuyasha said rubbing his hands together because they was a little sore.

"Ok well if I was you I'd go. There is another demon here, he's the one that knocked you out and well you need to get to your mate. And if you get time please come and find me I'll be hiding out in the woods that demon give me the hebbie gebbies. Seeya." Akki bounded toward the woods.

Inuyasha stood there in shock for a second then focused back on finding Kagome.

'Kagome I'm coming hold on' Inuyasha bounded into the woods in the opposite direction Akki went. Inuyasha started sniffing around and he found it.

He found Kagome's scent it was fading slightly but there was still enough he could follow.

He ran into Kikyo's barrier around midnight.

"Ah great another barrier" Inuyasha sighed and he put his hand inside his sleeves and found something he had forgotten all about.

"The jewel." Inuyasha pulled out and seen the flame for the first time and by now it had grown. "Huh what in the world?" The jewel started to glow and pull toward the barrier. Inuyasha still had a hold to the jewel. 

The jewel touched the barrier and instantly the barrier disengrated. Inuyasha was a little shocked but he turned toward the sky and smirked holding the jewel tightly in his hand.

"Guess ya wasn't such a jerk" Inuyasha looked back down to earth and started at a run.

*

Now we are with Kikyo

"Hum not much longer and this body will be mine forever." Kikyo looked at her newly acquired claws.

"Its not your body Its Kagome's." Inuyasha stepped out of the darkness beside Kikyo.

"Inuyasha do you not like it now we can be together for the rest of our lives like we was..." Kikyo started

"No we are not meant to be together maybe in our last life, but not in my new one." Inuyasha growled

"What do you mean in our last life you never died..."

"Oh yes I did I died when you shot me with the sacred arrow and I was brought back when an angel fell through the well..."

"You ain't talkin bout Kagome she is far from an angel..." Kikyo said looking like she had something over Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran up and grabbed Kikyo by the throat.

"Tisk tisk tisk if ya harm me you harm Kagome." Kikyo coed

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo/Kagome's throat.

'What am I gonna do she's right if I hurt her I hurt Kagome and I don't wanna hurt kagome...'

"Oh in a tight fix now aren't ya." Kikyo smirked "well I ain't got to worry about killing you the girl will never get her soul in control of this body. And she has little faith in you to help." Kikyo gave Inuyasha an all knowing look.

The pit in Inuyasha's stomach dropped out he didn't know if he should believe her but when he had last heard from Kagome she did sound a little on the worried side. Inuyasha shook all those thoughts out of his head even if kagome was doubting him he would prove her wrong.

The flame in the jewel flickered. 

'In- Inu- Inuyasha' kagome sound like she was 20 yards away

Inuyasha hit realization what the jewel was and what it supposedly could do.

^-^ &_& **== @_@ -_-#

Ok I'm evil I admit it but when I get at least 5 reviews for this story I'll try and get a chapter up.

oh and if there is anyone out there that thinks I make god seem like a kidster and think I don't believe in god well guess what I DO BELIEVE IN GOD so ha and well I just wanted him to seem well more relaxed ok. Phew glad we got that settled.

Review be happy and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!


	4. Mean Cricket, Mean FLEA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my brain and it's not for sale 

A/N: Dog Ears- I'm Mad they took Inuyasha off and then when they are going to put it back on they have to go to the very beginning 

Lee- they have no respect for the Inu Fan's that's been watching for at least a year or whenever they put it on Adult Swim

InuClawMarks- quit your complaining

Dog ears- oh you shut up

InuClawMarks- Feh

Lee- ok if any one hasn't guessed InuClawMarks is an incarnation we messed up with. He somehow ended up like another Inuyasha

Dog Ears- yeah with short hair and its silver, tipped with black and navy blue

InuClawMarks- will you guys just shut up

Dog Ears- no

InuPawPrints- well everyone read review. Live long happy loving lives

^-^ &_& **== @_@ -_-# 

Inuyasha got a smirk on his face he knew exactly how to use the stupid jewel.

Inuyasha ran up and pinched Kikyo's nose. 

Kikyo couldn't understand it she couldn't breath, then she realized since it had been so long since she 'Had' to breathe and she had to get Inuyasha off of her. Kikyo had to think fast then she finally called her soul collectors.

The Soul collectors drug Inuyasha's grip off of Kikyo's nose. Kikyo jumped away from Inuyasha's hands. Kikyo was panting from lack of air.

"What are you trying to do kill me and Kagro..." Kikyo was cut off because Inuyasha had thrown the jewel straight into her mouth.

She tried to spit it out but her mouth was shut firmly and she couldn't open her mouth, the jewel had too much force.

'Your smarter than I thought Hanyou' god said then vanished again.

"Feh" Inuyasha took a tiny step closer to the struggling Kikyo/Kagome.

"ROOO ri ron't tive sin" Kikyo screamed through her sealed mouth

"Kagome fight Kikyo! You can win, do it for your friends, do it for your self and if you won't do it for your self do it for me!" Inuyasha pleaded opening his arms up, stepping closer.

"Inru- yishi" Kagome/ Kikyo yelled. Kikyo/Kagome jumped back out of Inuyasha's reach. Kikyo/Kagome clutched her head and got down on one knee.

"Kagome you're stronger than Kikyo! Come on I know you can do it." Inuyasha took two steps closer and bent down to her level.

"No!" Kikyo could feel a burning sensation tearing at her very soul. Kagome's soul was gradually getting stronger but every now and then it would weaken almost out of existence.

~What kagome is feeling and thinking~

'What's this warmth I have never felt anything like this... except when Inuyasha was being sweet. And when I was thinking at the God tree about mine and Inuyasha's relationship' the warmth Increased and she felt herself gain control of her mind but she still just couldn't get enough will power to get complete control of her body.

'What's happening? Kikyo is still in control.'

'I won't give you your body... no just a few more minutes and I won't have to worry about your stupid soul!' Kikyo's soul screamed

Kagome knew she was right she only had a few more seconds to put up a fight against Kikyo.

On the outside Inuyasha could tell Kagome had to act fast. Inuyasha was getting scared it looked like Kikyo was still in control.

"Kagome come on you have to win Because... I love you..." 

Kikyo's soul weakened down to Kagome's level.

A blinding light Engulfed Kagome's body. Inuyasha was thrown back from the force. 

When Inuyasha opened his eyes he saw Kagome sitting on her knees her eyes half lidded and the jewel was on the ground in front of her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and quickly went to her side.

"I did it." Kagome smiled 

"You did great." Inuyasha helped Kagome up on her feet.

"How did you get away from that village?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha she didn't think he would have escaped by himself.

" A Fox demon kit named Akki helped me out... I wonder what Happened to her...?" They started back for the village to find Akki. 

~* The sun was rising

"Oh this ain't good if that demon finds out Inuyasha is gone Inuyasha will be in trouble." Akki said looking over the village " I guess its time for some Kitsune Magic." Akki puffed out her chest and grabbed one of her leafs 

*Boom*

Inuyasha appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"Uh how can he stand these pants?" Akki pulled on her new pants "I'll have to give him some fashion tips. Well the ears are a plus!" Akki shook her head and bounded toward the village.

She got there and quickly tied herself up, and right as soon as she got done a villager walked up to check on 'Inuyasha'.

"Man you must be one pathetic demon for not breaking out." The villager man chuckled.

Akki Mentally fell over anime style.

"Uh..." Cleared her throat "nah I just wanted to stick around so I could escape when you least expect it." Akki mentally berated herself 'that sounded so pathetic and so out of character.' Akki sighed

The guy snorted and walked off.

"With that attitude maybe we'll hurry up and let you burn." The guy disappeared into the elder's hut. A few Minutes passed and Naraku walked out of the hut and toward 'Inuyasha'.

"Enjoying the accommodations?" Naraku cooed 

"Lets see the food service is awful, I got rope burn from the rope and the view is awful other than that it isn't to bad." Akki figured that was what Inuyasha would say. 'Man this is hard'

"I pulled some strings and your going to be burned right as soon as the firewood is collected." Naraku said an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh and I'm supposed to care." 'Inuyasha' snorted

"We'll just have to see." Naraku turned on heel to go and help get some firewood.

'Now look what I've got my self into... How would a grown fox demon get out of this situation?... I'll need to think on it.' Akki started thinking.

The villagers got done collecting the firewood and started for 'Inuyasha'.

"Demon prepare to burn." A strong muscular villager said as he grabbed 'Inuyasha' his hair and jerked him around.

Akki had to focus a bunch of her power to keeping her Inuyasha transformation up.

Another villager grabbed her feet and they drug her to the fireplace. They tied her up to a wooden pole in a very uncomfortable position.

"The villagers are all here sir." A young village woman said to the elder

"Ok commence the ceremony." The elder boomed. A villager that held a torch threw it in the fireplace. It went a blazin' in no time.

'Looks like its time' Akki said a little fear laced in her voice as the fire got closer to her feet. She started focusing her fox fire energy.

Inuyasha and Kagome snuck into the village. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he literally saw himself burning on a pole then he remembered Akki.

"Great Akki is burning pretending to be me." Inuyasha said

"We gotta save her!" Kagome said tugging at Inuyasha's sleeves

"Nah we would be putting her in danger." Inuyasha stated

"She Is in Danger! Don't tell me your going to just stand here and let her burn!" Kagome gave Inuyasha a Dirty look.

"I have a feeling she will be fine..." as soon as he said that the fire that had fully engulfed Akki had turned Blue and Akki bounded out of it in her normal form.

Akki seen a glimpse of Inuyasha's clothes and she ran the opposite way so the villagers wouldn't see him.

The enraged villagers started chasing after Akki. Naraku didn't pursue her he just flew off with his bugs.

Akki ran into a bush she found and luckily the villagers was just dumb and ran right by.

"They stupid." Akki said and ran off back to find Inuyasha to make sure that no villager seen him and was going after him.

Akki got back to the village in barely a few seconds and there was Inuyasha and Kagome. 

"So Inuyasha this is yours." Akki smiled at Kagome. Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that said he better explain what Akki meant.

"Uh hu yeah." Inuyasha answered nervously. Kagome gave him an evil stare and then she mouthed Sit. Inuyasha gulped. "Uh Akki could you gives us a minute?" Inuyasha pushed Akki away.

"What did she mean Inuyasha?" Kagome growled

"Feh its just like Being mar- ied in your time but In demon terms your mine, and I'm yours" Inuyasha threw in the last part so Kagome wouldn't feel as mad at him. Inuyasha awaited the sit he figured was coming but it never came actually Kagome just Smiled.

" I understand. Akki you can come back now." Kagome called

Akki looked up she had just pounced on a cricket. She scooped the cricket up and brought it over to Inuyasha.

"You can have this." Akki handed him the cricket but right as soon as She put it in his hand the cricket jumped away. "Bad Mister Cricket Inuyasha just wanted to say Hi."

"That's Ok I don't talk to crickets much anyways." Inuyasha snorted. Akki mimicked him and snorted.

Kagome started to giggle.

"You look just like Shippo." Kagome managed to get out between giggles. 

"Is that the fox demon you mentioned earlier?" Akki tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yeah come on you'll get to meet him." Inuyasha said

"So she is going with us. That's the first time you actually invited someone to be part of the gang." Kagome chuckled.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned and started walking toward Kaede's village figuring that's where everyone else had headed.

"Does he always act like that?" Akki asked jumping onto Kagome's head.

"Yep. That's My Inu." Kagome smiled and they followed Inuyasha.

They got to the village late that afternoon. Shippo of course pounced on Kagome again but was surprised to see a Kitsune on her Head. Akki jumped to the ground and ran behind Inuyasha.

"Ooh." Shippo jumped off Kagome and went to investigate the new kit in the village.

Akki and shippo looked around Inuyasha's pants and they looked like mirror opposites. Shippo would twitch his tail and Akki's twitched at the same time.

Sango and Miroku arrived to see Shippo and Akki playing mirror.

"Who do we have here?" Sango Asked.

"Does Shippo Have a Sister?" Miroku asked looking at how much Akki and Shippo looked alike.

"We ain't sure Akki is an Orphan so there is a possibility." Inuyasha Stated 

Both of the kits were looking at Inuyasha with Cute expressions.

"How would we find out?" Kagome asked

"I could test both of their blood." Myoga Jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Where have you been Myoga?" Miroku asked

"Hiding its been to Dan..." *Squish* Inuyasha just flattened Myoga

"Squishy! Squishy!" Akki chirped. Myoga popped back to normal.

"Fine maybe I won't help since everyone is so rude." Myoga Huffed

"Mean Flea!" Akki pounced on Myoga. Akki picked Myoga Up "I think I broke it." She said innocently.

"You broke Myoga an I thought that was impossible because all Inu put him through." Shippo Looked at Myoga.

"Give me Myoga." Inuyasha sighed. Akki put Myoga (@-@) In his hand and All Inu Did was drop him to the ground. "Kagome can I borrow your shoe?" 

Kagome gave him one of her shoes. Inuyasha held the shoe for a sec then brought it down right on Myoga

"Ow!" Myoga shot up 2 feet in the air. "I'm fine, now for my favorite part!" Myoga jumped on Akki's shoulder and sunk his fangs in her. Akki Instinctively smacked him.

"Oops."

"Sarigh." Myoga jumped on Shippo's shoulder and luckily he didn't get smacked.

"So what do you think Myoga?" Sango asked

"Hum yep most defiantly related but only half." Myoga nodded

Akki gave Shippo a big bear hug and started kissing him (like a little girl would).

"Brother!" Akki chirped.

"Yuck." Is all shippo could say.

^-^ &_& **== @_@ -_-#

I believe that's all.

Ok now in the beginning what Kikyo tried to say was 

"NOOO I Won't give In" ok.

Well review make me happy. You can even hit me on the head with a bat if ya don't like where I stopped the story.

Ja Ne! 


End file.
